The subject matter disclosed herein relates to sensors, and more particularly, to systems and methods for stabilizing a sensor.
Sensing instruments such as fluid flow (e.g., gas, liquid) sensors and emissions sensors may be used to measure a variety of properties of fluid flows and emissions. Accordingly, the sensing instrument may be placed in situ in locations such as a turbine, a duct, or an exhaust stack. Unfortunately, many such locations are in difficult to access environments that include vibration and other unwanted movements. Such unwanted movements may result in the sensing instrument returning erroneous readings.